Pages from the Past
by griffenhawk
Summary: A collection of Lee x Linda one-shots written all the way back 2007 concerning their past history together, and one that shows their present (up until The Wizards Heir).
1. Moments in the Past

**Summary:**Linda and Lee before the events of _The Warriors Heir_, written in the form of a collection of drabbles that (kind of) merge in to one story

**Authors Note:** This was written way back in 2007 when I was 13. I've gone back and tried to edit some things (grammar mostly) but I've largely tried to leave everything as it is. I apologize if things seem jumpy, or sudden, but I didn't want to add or change anything major with the "plot". Thinking back on it, I'm pretty sure I never posted these up because I never felt like these stories were ever truly complete but 5 years is a long time and I think it's worth sharing them now considering the lack of fic for this series.

* * *

Linda curled herself into a ball and rubbed her face on Lee's muscular chest, taking in his sweet scent and feeling even more guilty about what she was about to do. His strong arms seemed to protect her as they held her to him, she didn't want to move. Without those arms she felt so… vulnerable. She raised her head to look at Lee's face. It was so calm and peaceful. She delicately touched it and heard a slight murmur as he dreamed.

She blinked away tears and wondered how she had come from spewing out insults to sharing a bed with Lee. She smiled a wry smile as she remembered.

0000

He spotted her as she huddled in a corner of the cell, glaring at him. That was the first time she laid eyes on Lee, and hate flared within her. A wizard, he was going to take her… she hated them. She saw him walk to a trader and point towards her. Her hatred grew. The door opened and the trader smiled at her dangerously. All the traders hated her, the enchanter who spat at them, kicked food at them and bewitched them to look like idiots.

"The traders tell me you're quite troublesome," Linda stared distrustfully at the wizard and was prepared to head-butt him in the face.

"What do you want… wizard!" Linda spat, her spit hit his probably new and expensive shoes. He stared at them for a second his face showed no emotion and than he looked up at her, power in his voice. Lots of power, she felt fear, but didn't want to show it.

"I see you will be lots of trouble, Linda Downey" the wizard replied with a grim look. "You're exactly like your great-grandmother," he muttered shaking his head. He whispered to the trader and the man unlocked her handcuffs and she stood shakily, aware of the grime and dust that layered her body. The mention of her great-grandmother brought questions into her mind, but she knew this man wouldn't answer her unless he wanted to, just like all wizards.

"What do you want?" she whispered back viciously, but he didn't answer and she followed him obediently, knowing full well that running would make no difference.

As they drove the man spoke little, all she learned was his name, "Leander Hastings," he had said. The mention of his name was familiar, who was he? She couldn't remember. It was the last name 'Hastings' that seemed so familiar.

"I understand you are fighting to free the servant guilds," these words brought Linda back to herself; the interest in his voice surprised her. Then she knew who he was. The 'Leander Hastings' the man who fought the wizard council day and night to free the guilds, she still didn't trust him.

"What do you want with me?" she asked vehemently, her hands clenched into fists. The man didn't smile as she would expect him to. He was a hard puzzle to crack, but she would break him.

"Help, you and I together could probably break the servant guilds free from the wizards," he said, his voice was quiet. Linda was silent, too shocked for words.

"A wizard wants the help of an enchanter?" she said and than sneered, "you wish!" and that was that. As she arrived at Hastings large home she was led to a very fine suite and Hastings even promised her some new clothing. The food was great and exquisite, probably highly expensive but she didn't give in. She would be a wall, to help a wizard, she didn't think so. Why would a wizard want to get rid of his power anyways? It was madness, or insanity. She had to find out about this… Leander Hastings, all about him.

0000

Linda smiled, that's what she thought back then. Whenever Lee had entered the room, she would leave. Whenever he spoke she would glare at him and insult him, often she did it to the point that he would threaten her with magic, but even then she never let up. He would ask for help, she would spit at him. Sometimes she seduced him when he was caught unawares. Once she managed to make him walk into a club and act like a drunken fool, of course when he snapped back he was quite angry at her. A small smile escaped her lips when she remembered what happened next.

0000

Lee glared at Linda; boiling rage erupted from his chest. She was the most annoying person he had ever encountered. She wasn't like Susannah at all. No, she was much, much worse. In fact, Susannah seemed like nothing compared to this girl, Linda Downey. She showed no fear, no matter how many times he threatened her she would laugh and walk away, no matter how many times he yelled at her and flung her around like a rag doll she always came back more fierce than ever. This was the LAST straw, she had a made a FOOL of Lee Hastings and no one would ever do that.

As he laid his eyes upon her, his glare strengthened, annoyance bubbled up, but another feeling appeared to. He tried to push this growing feeling away, but with each step he took closer to her the feeling grew. The way she laughed at him and grinned at him, she didn't even move. Her perfect features didn't show any fear even though his magical pressure must've been suffocating at the moment. He began to falter; doubt crept slowly into his mind. Sub-consciously he wondered if there was something on his face that made him look ridiculous. He shoved those thoughts away.

Linda smiled at Lee. Her smile was filled with triumph. Even as he advanced closer she felt no fear. The performance she just made was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen. His hands swiped at her, she dodged and smiled, too late! His hands lashed too quickly for her to dodge and soon she was trapped. He held her wrists from arms length, breathing angrily; he was literally steaming with anger.

Linda tried not to cower or flinch from his strength of his glare and stood stock still, grinning straight back at him. Even though her heart pounded madly and her mind was reeling with the thought that she was so close to him, she wasn't afraid. It was then that she realized she did not fear Leander Hastings, nor did she hate him… no… she had somehow fallen in love with him.

Suddenly, in one swift movement she was wrapped in his arms and his lips were on hers. Linda opened her eyes wide, but the lips were soft and she enjoyed it, when he broke away and looked at her all she could do was look back, her mouth open slightly. She felt somehow safe in his arms… and then she smiled and he smiled back kissing her again.

0000

Linda touched her lip, careful not to cry. All these memories of being wrapped in Lee's arms and feeling his soft embrace. She remembered running with him, stirring up more problems among other things. Then she placed her hand over her stomach where a new life was forming. She couldn't stay; she had to give this baby away. If people found out… Linda shook her head for fear of what would happen. In her mind she pictured a dead baby, a dead Lee, and a choked cry escaped her lip, she froze wondering if Lee heard, but thankfully he was fast asleep still.

The enchantress slowly got up, disentangling herself from Lee's arms and kissing him lightly on the cheeks, she held his hand for many moments before finally letting it drop. Then she grabbed her suitcase which was already filled with her belongings and slipped out of the temporary home they had shared, and would share no longer.

As Linda Downey sneaked out of the home, she also sneaked out of Leander Hastings life forever.

0000

Lee awoke, he felt a tingling on his cheek, the bed seemed light and he turned his head to greet Linda, and sat up when she wasn't there. His mind told him to calm down; maybe she was doing some other work. Or had someone kidnapped her, he angrily told himself not to think that.

He sat up and called her name, no answer, his voice echoed around the house. A slight fear crept into his heart. He checked the drawers, half her clothes were gone, more doubt. He dashed out of the room, his mind crazy with thoughts; he ran around their small flat, it was empty. It was almost as if Linda Downey had never existed. Lee stood by the entrance of their room, he held the door frame for support, and afraid his knees would give in. He clutched his heart and breathed deeply, why would she leave? He felt his cheek again; it was probably the last touch of her lips he would ever feel from her. What had happened?

With his face grim, Lee packed his things and searched the house for clues. ANY clue of Linda. First he would go to Ohio where her sister lived, then… if she wasn't there… but his thoughts didn't go that far.

0000

Linda sat on the plane trying hard to keep tears from spilling down her face. She was in business class and to cover her crying she pretended to sleep. She also drank loads of wine and champagne.

8 months had passed. Linda lay down on a hospital bed, tightly clenching Nicodemus Snowbeards hand as she went into labour. When she saw the young baby she cried tears of joys and looked up half expecting to see Lee's face smiling down at her, when it wasn't him… she broke down crying again and tried to cover it up by smiling, but she knew that Nick saw through her little façade.

"Courage Linda," was all Nick decided to say as he lightly touched her shoulder. He had always been like a father to her, but right now she didn't exactly want Nick here, no… she wanted Lee.

Linda nodded her head but felt little courage in her, when she looked at the baby she saw an image of Lee. Geneviève LeClerc stepped into the room and saw the baby and smiled.

"Are you still willing to let him go?" she asked Linda carefully.

Linda was silent as she cradled the baby boy and nodded, "Yes… thanks a lot," she whispered.

"I'll be waiting at my home, what would you like his name to be? And his parents background, I'm assuming you don't want any connections to you or to Mr. Hastings," LeClerc said with a warm smile, there was almost a pitying look in her face, but Linda didn't notice.

"Joseph, Joseph McCauley, his parents died in a car crash, that'll be all," Linda whispered. She had thought of the name and history for months. Genevieve nodded solemnly and glanced helplessly at Nick who shook his head as if telling her Linda wouldn't change her mind.


	2. Moments in the Present

**Summary:** More detailed scenes of moments between Lee and Linda throughout the events of _The Warriors Heir_ and _The Wizards Heir_

**Authors Notes:** Again, a collection of drabbles that follow after the first set related to their past. These scenes are all taken from moments they've had in the books (even if they were just represented in one or two lines). Some of the dialogue I have lifted directly from _The Wizards Heir_ - they have not been quoted but of course all the credit is to Cinda William Chima for writing about these two wonderful people. Edited for grammar but left largely untouched otherwise.

* * *

Linda stared at the phone on the wall of the kitchen. She contemplated whether to phone Lee, after what she had done… tears gathered in her eyes, blurring her vision for a moment before she furiously wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Several minutes passed, she held a scrunched up paper in her hands and walked slowly towards the phone as if it would bite her if she came to close. Slowly she picked up the phone, holding it in her hand, she had to breathe several times to calm down. In the back of her mind something whispered _you can't do it, you can't…_ and maybe she couldn't.

The phone rung, Linda had to breath for long moments, once… twice… maybe he wouldn't pick up, three times, four-darn, he did.

"Hello? Leander Hastings speaking," his voice sounded exactly the same as 15 years ago. She couldn't speak; she felt tears sliding down her cheek. She coughed and heard an intake of breath on the other end, but before Lee could say anything she composed herself and spoke.

"Hello Lee, it's Linda, could you come down to Ohio and train my nephew Jack, he's a warrior," she paused wondering if she should just hang up, but that's not how people discussed things.

The pause went on for a long time, Linda was afraid that he had hung up. "L-," her voice squeaked, and a cough was heard on the other end.

"Sure, I'll train him,"

"Good, he's taking weirsbane though so he might be a bit sluggish. I'll try to keep him out of it,"

"You should also retrieve Susannah's sword," Hastings said, his voice void of emotion.

"Good idea, thanks a lot Lee," she said trying to keep any trace of old emotion out of her voice.

There was a pause, and then, "Bye," Linda broke down on the wall, she curled into a ball and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. It took lots of self control to stop her from crying while hearing his voice. She could almost detect his pain, and soon… soon she would probably have to see him again. The thought of that brought both pain and joy into her mind. _This isn't working…_ she thought desperately, then after a moment Linda composed herself and grabbed her suitcase and walked out the door. Lee or no Lee, she had to continue with her work.

0000

As Lee stepped off the plane he was half expecting to see Linda waiting there for him, what a surprise when she wasn't. When she had phoned he was so tempted to tell her how much he missed her but that just wasn't him. And, many years of not having seen her had made it considerably easier for him to hide his emotions. Before if he had heard her voice he probably would've cried for hours and hours, or if he saw her he probably would ran to her and hugged her until she died of lack of oxygen. Now he could control his actions, hopefully.

When Lee saw Jack at the high school, he couldn't help but think how much he looked like his aunt.

He was disappointed when he learned that she had left Trinity, but he wasn't surprised. Why shouldn't she keep avoiding him, she had been doing it for 15 years, and even then, she always knew where he was. Maybe that's why he could never find her, because she was always one step ahead of him, the thought annoyed him and hurt him at the same time.

0000

As she sat on the plane, Linda wondered whether she should turn back and see Lee, she hadn't seen him in a long time. No, she needed to compose herself, at the moment she was vulnerable. Linda clutched the folders in her hand and sighed, flipping through them to look at the pictures of a boy, he looked so much like Lee, his eyes were like hers. He was 15 now, a year under Jack… how she wished that her little boy could experience the same loving family her nephew had.

0000

"Thanks Lee," her voice, her touch, it felt like he was standing under a waterfall. He was distinctly aware of Jack staring at him and of Linda's touch and he felt very uncomfortable. Being near her made him uncomfortable, thoughts always crept through his head at night about 'not being good enough' and now they screamed through his head. _You're not good enough! You're not good enough!_ How he wished he could just close off all hearing and hold her in his arms, if only.

Linda felt nervous, his hands held hers, she ached to move closer but… it didn't feel right anymore. She didn't belong in his arms anymore, after what she had done, she didn't deserve him.

Far away, in their rooms they both sighed, massaging their hands. They longed to feel each others touch, but knew they couldn't, it was almost as if an invisible wall had appeared in between them over the years. A wall that Linda had set up and Lee couldn't break. A wall that only Linda could take down but wouldn't, WHY She wouldn't frustrated the wizard and he ached to know why.

They saw each other lots, many times in fact. Those many times were quite awkward. When Jack was receiving his things, Linda would be in the kitchen eating, sometimes they talked but it was as if in those many years they had become strangers. Long awkward silences would end their heated debates and little discussions, and it was in these silences that they both wished for the same thing.

Lee and Linda were acutely aware of each others presence and sitting beside each other didn't help. They did small talk, but the questions that Lee really wanted answers to stayed inside his mouth and Linda was glad. If she was going to be interrogated by Hastings, she'd probably break out crying right after his first question, and she did NOT want that to happen. Not in front of Jack and especially not in front of Becka.

0000

When Jack was hit with the wizards graffe, she felt like kissing Hastings when he healed him, and it wasn't just because she loved him, it was also because of what he did for her even after what she had done to him.

0000

His sweater was right there. She picked it up and instinctively breathed in his scent. It filled her nose and smothered her senses, and then she was brought back to reality and felt completely embarrassed. The only thing stopping her from breaking into tears was the fact that after seeing Lee so many times, she had learned how to keep the tears in.

0000

Lee slightly hoped Linda would stay, but he knew she wouldn't. Still…, with Jack here, never mind, he was still rejected.

0000

He stared into the fire, she had been in his home, he had held her hands, well… kind of. Okay, maybe it was more like gripping, and he was being a bit rough, maybe he should – _enough!_ Hastings sighed, love was a very strange thing. That scene in which he held her wrist, explosive with anger… he smiled, when he had realized what he was doing he half wondered whether he should have kissed her. Jack was there though, and maybe she wouldn't accept him like she did last time. He would never know now.

He couldn't take Jack out now, but the anger and hatred in her voice. He prayed silently that Jack would win, he didn't want Linda hating him, avoiding him was fine but out-right hating him was not what he wanted.

0000

Linda held her wrist as she sat in her hotel room. She looked at Becka's peaceful sleeping body and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous at the attention Hastings had paid her sister. She glanced at her wrist, remembering the time he had kissed her for the first time. She felt her face grow red and stepped out to the cool night air.

"Lee…" she murmured, she tried to hate him, but the anger didn't come. She hoped with all her heart, Jack would survive.

0000

Jack had won, well not exactly, the battle had come to a draw but at least Linda wouldn't kill him and he got to see Carrie and Susannah.

Maybe he should drop by the Downey residence more, now it was his turn to follow Linda around.

0000

Lee could not find out about Seph, hopefully she had lost him but that guy was persistent. The only good thing about him stalking her was that he was being called the dragon, not her. And… she got to see a lot more of Lee. Linda glanced at Seph feeling horribly guilty, was this what it felt like to be a mother?

0000

As she entered the Downey home she thought she heard voices on the side porch. _Oh god…_ Linda stepped out onto the porch to see Seph and Lee talking to each other. To her the resemblance was quite easy to tell but she didn't know about the two of them. "Lee, what are you doing here?" she managed to choke out. Lee gave her a look but she couldn't read it.

Lee stood up, her heart was pounding, that look. "It's good you see you too, Linda," he replied smoothly in return. Linda was very aware of Seph at the moment. Nick probably told him, like he told Jack. A brief moment of fear entered her heart.

"I hadn't heard you were coming," she said feeling slightly annoyed, she added in a very dry tone, "what a surprise."

Lee answered back but Linda chose not to reply and instead spoke to Seph. "I thought you were supposed to be at the beach."

"I came back early," Seph replied, wishing he was at the beach.

Dinner was very awkward, why Lee had to sit beside her, Linda didn't know why and when he grabbed her hand and told her to escort him out…

Sitting in his car was strange at first but that strangeness disappeared when Lee basically accused _their_ son of working for Leicester. If only she could explain, but she couldn't and so she fought back. She felt like crying after that. If only Lee knew… but at least he hadn't made the connection. That night she didn't sleep to well. He was going to find out soon… that was bad.

0000

Who was that boy? Why did Linda care about him so much, he was just a boy after all correct? Yet, there was something nagging at the back of Lee's mind and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Something about the boy, about his looks, his eyes, what he said. What Linda said. His guardian since birth… if only he had some sort of clue.

Well the clue came sooner or later in a ransom message, 'We've got you're son.' How he hadn't managed to guess was beyond him but finally he understood.

Hastings entered the home of what would've been a nice family, had the families son, not been taken away. He found Linda weeping in the middle of Seph's would-be room and his first instinct was to wrap his arms around her and murmur comforting words, but years of little to no comfort changed a man.

He dumped the folders on her lap when she noticed him and waited for her to sort through everything. "Gregory Leicester sent me a message saying he was holding Seph," he paused and squatted so his face was barely inches from Linda, she backed away and more then a bit of hurt appeared in Hastings heart. "Here's the strange thing, he said he had my son and I was confused because I don't have a son," Linda was speechless, what could she say? He hadn't really expected much of an answer.

"I'm sorry Lee," was all she could muster out. She was cornered and Lee knew it to.

"You disappeared, I searched for you for more than a year, I nearly went crazy! Then suddenly, last year, as from the grave you give me a call. All business as if the past never happened, can you help me train my warrior nephew Jack and save him from wizards," Hastings made an irritated noise, "I guess you knew where I was all the time," he muttered bitterly.

"Well you have to admit, you cut a rather wide-path," Linda said hesitantly, he waited for more. "A bit of research helped to," she added smiling wryly but never looking into his face. Always past his face, she never looked at him. Not anymore.

Hastings sat down beside Linda and looked sideways at her, "You never even told your family, not even Becka?" Linda shook her head.

"She was a godsend," Linda said after her reason, Hastings was angry and annoyed but he could see her point, if barely. His next words were meant to be harsh.

"So you just left him with a stranger and ran off?" her lack of response told him he had hit a sore spot.

"It was the right thing to do, with us as his parents…" Linda murmured feeling dejected, like a little kid who couldn't get her way. "I gave up everything for him, first you, and then him…" she paused as tears poured out of her face, but he made no move to stop them. It felt awkward now, to wipe away tears from someone's face, especially hers.

By the end of it, Hastings found himself holding Linda in his arms and murmuring comforting words to her as he wanted to do from the start.

"Lee…" was all she could make out as she sobbed her eyes out. She soaked through his t-shirt and made it look like the man had been working out in the gym for hours on end.

"I have to go soon," Lee murmured, his chin resting on her head. For once, in many long years, he felt content. "He has to know who his parents are," he felt Linda nod and tilted her head up to look at him, she furiously tried to wipe her eyes, but he held her hands and did something he didn't think he'd ever do again, kiss her.

Linda was glad Lee was holding her up, she probably would've fallen down if he hadn't. Her whole body was practically numb, first from crying, then from his kiss. He was still soft, she dimly remembered how when he first kissed her, she had expected a rough pushy person, but no. Lee was always a soft person by heart, and that was something only she knew. "Lee…" she whispered holding him, in a few hours both him and Seph would be in the hands of Leicester, she might never see the two again.

The felt tears dripping from her eyes again and smiled slightly.

"It seems all I can do is cry these days…" she whispered, listening to Lee's heart beat. He felt his hands stroke her hair softly and buried her face in his chest, taking in his sweet scent. Then she felt him rise and those few minutes of silence and content seemed to shatter and reality slammed back into Linda with full force. She tried to grab him, hold onto him, but he easily detached her numb fingers from his shirt and looked at her. He bent down and caressed her face, he held her in his strong arms. "You should really stop, or you're never going to leave," Linda said, hiccupping slightly as she was the one to detach Lee's arms from her. He looked at her strangely and smiled, kissing her warmly on the lips again, she backed away first.

"I guess you're right," he said at last, "I have to do something for the boy after 16 years," Lee whispered he stood, Linda stood with him, finally finding the strength to support herself. It was an odd pair, Tall and cold Hastings with bright and lovely Linda Downey, but they seemed to fit.

0000

Spending the small quality time with Seph was very awkward for Hastings. He wasn't meant to be a father, or well, he was, but he was a very strange father. Instead of football it was wizardry, that's how Seph or Jack would put it.

Now it was just him, alone, and somewhere right now Linda was thinking that he killed his son and was probably crying her eyes out right now. Oh wait, the meeting was probably going on, she was probably letting out her rage and anger. on the council members, would she say Seph was her son? Random thoughts like that ranged through his head but most of the time he just thought about Linda and Seph, mostly Linda, sometimes Carrie, sometimes Susannah, but now it was just Linda. Linda Downey, the only person to have stolen his heart away. "I don't think I even felt this way towards Susannah," Hastings expected to feel the bitter taste of regret at the back of his mouth but to his surprise he didn't. And he smiled, she was a magical wonder, it was either Linda or the love he felt for her.

Then, he was free… and he was being led right to her.

When Linda saw Lee enter the room her emotionless mask slipped and one thing pounded through her head _Why?_ That was it, that one question.

Lee ignored Linda's gaze and waited until Leicester stopped talking, he was waiting for his head to fall off. Then he heard Linda spoke, "god damn it!" he muttered. "Just get on with chopping my head or whatever thanks much!" Hastings grumbled, he did NOT want Linda to die, if only he could tell her Seph was alive.

Well he didn't have to, after a great blow which he just managed to dodge, he watched with half closed eyes the battle before him and tried hard not to smile.

"Lee?" Linda whispered, Lee glanced at her, forgetting he was supposed to be unconscious and smile weakly at her, he felt a steady drip of tears land on his face.

0000

Well it was settled Lee was the strangest father in the world. Seph had proof, he had always wanted parents and now he had them. The strangest pair of parents, but all in all, he was happy. They all were.


	3. Another Look at the Past

**Summary: **Another look into what could have been Linda and Lee's relationship before the events of _The Warriors Heir_

**Another Notes:** So this is pretty much just another angle at looking at how Lee and Linda got together, also written in 2007 (apparently the very next day after the first one). This one (I believe) is a bit more structured and less drabble-y than the first one. Of course, I've also attempted to edit this one as well but again, largely left things un-touched for the sake of preserving whatever thoughts my thirteen year old self wanted to convey.

* * *

The trader glanced over at her in the corner, she could just make out the words he spoke.

"An enchanter you say? Well, we have one right here," there was a note of distaste in the traders voice as he opened the cage to let the other wizard in. The wizard was a tall man, ranging to about 6'6 in height, much taller than Linda. She glared scornfully at him, although she was only nineteen, young and inexperienced, very little ever scared Linda Downey. She was determined that this man would not part of the 'very little'.

"Really? She doesn't seem like much," the man murmured, he was provoking her. She could tell. The best thing to do was to keep her mouth shut.

"Ah, she's a handful this one, nasty brat," growled the trader. She smirked at him and fought the urge to throw another insult in the traders direction. His name was Frank, his nickname, Doggy. Linda had once enchanted him to act as a dog would.

"Really?" A note of interest appeared in the wizard's voice. "Could I take a step closer?" The trader nodded enthusiastically and made way for the wizard. Linda stood up defiantly, even though her hands and legs were in chains, she would give this wizard hell. "Well aren't you the strong one." mused the wizard. His tone of voice was indifferent, emotionless, his face was the same. He was clean shaven, his hair was a dark chestnut brown and it curled slightly. If Linda was seventeen, she would have fallen for this man for he was handsome. Two years of being in 'the trade' and being chased by other wizards taught her better.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly, letting her spit fly until it hit the wizard smack in the face. His hands slowly reached up to wipe it away, his face showed no answer but his words held power. Linda didn't blink.

"No fear? That is a bad thing you know, sometimes it's good to show a bit of fear, it shows you still have some human qualities in you." Linda couldn't tell who these words were directed at, but the man didn't seem to be talking about her. His smile was wolfish, the smile of a hunter who had just found its prey. A small tendril of fear arose and she fought to keep it down, the tendril expanded and left its mark before retreating.

"Why should I fear wizards?" she answered back, and then smirked. "I am sure good ole Frank here can tell you that I am not such a weakling as to be ruled by wizards." The trader angrily glared at her but said nothing. The wizard turned and raised an eyebrow causing trader Frank to turn slightly red.

"Little brat caught me unawares, she's good at it. Been sent back at least 20 times in the past two years. Never stayed with someone more than a month, dunno why they didn't just kill the girl… probably more enchantments," the wizard muttered darkly. There was a note of glee in his voice though, those 20 times of selling the same enchanter had made his wallet quite full.

"Really?" That same interested voice again; couldn't he say anything other then 'really'?

The wizard turned and stared at her, actually stared as if scrutinizing her, analyzing her, calculating her next movements. She stared back the whole way through, she studied this man. His appearance looked 30, his eyes showed a much older age. Possibly around a few hundred, he seemed to have gone through many troubles. Her mind dimly contacted his but his mind was strictly guarded. He was a strong wizard, from what clan though? Red or White? She felt him trying to push her mind, she shoved him away. He blinked at her as if shocked and then a small twitch of his mouth signalled amusement.

"I'll take her, thank you," Linda frowned, running from this man wouldn't be easy. She could tell.

0000

Silence, the whole trip had been nothing but silence. They drove for hours, for two days the two never spoke to each other. Where they were going? Linda didn't much care, but it was somewhere. Were they leaving England? Finally on the third day he spoke. His voice was indifferent, his face impassive. She would've thought he was talking to himself if his eyes hadn't traveled in her direction.

"Like your great-grandmother," Linda looked up startled. He must surely have been at least 150 years of age then. Not surprising really, she had managed to guess in the matter of days they had spent together. Her great-grandmother Susannah Downey was the only weir aside from herself and her grandfather in the past generations. "Yes I knew your grandmother, Susannah, strong woman, exactly…" he paused, "Like you," there was a note of annoyance in his voice. As if he hadn't expected her to last so long.

She smirked, "Us Downey woman are quite the same," she replied smugly. He said nothing in return. A few hours later he spoke again, his voice again cutting through the silence.

"Not going to question me?" She looked at him for a moment, calculating him, wondering why he said that and then shook her head.

"About what? You probably wouldn't answer me, typical wizard," she added the bit at the end with a note of scorn. She saw his mouth twitch into a grimace, or was it supposed to be a smile? She couldn't really tell.

"Typical… yes, typical us," he murmured, she could barely hear his voice.

"What do you want with me?" She asked finally, the question had been hovering at the tip of her tongue for a while now. He didn't answer, she hadn't expected an answer. But when he did answer her a few minutes later she felt shocked, annoyed and then confused, she hid these emotions with anger and amusement.

"I heard you were quite a bother, rumours of an enchantress who made fools of wizards, insulted them, didn't care about herself. Drove them insane apparently, whenever she returned the trade she would make fools of the traders themselves, and would band other people in the trade together. Soothsayers, sorcerers, she would plan with them, make alliances and plan escapes. She had planned all three mass trade break-outs in two years, she was a real nuisance. I was... Intrigued, I thought she would be helpful," the wizard paused as if wondering if she would speak. Linda didn't.

"You see I, myself, am fighting to free the servant guilds," she laughed. It was bordering among hysteria, but the wizard didn't seem to notice.

"Are you kidding me? Why would a wizard want to get rid of their power?"

"I do not need it," he replied darkly, she nodded and then smirked.

"Of course you don't, of course you don't," His eyes never left the rode but she could feel his annoyance. It was small, or maybe he hid his feelings well.

"I see you hold a special scorn against wizards as well." She didn't answer but shrugged instead. "Together, we could free the servant guilds, it would be easier working out in the open then inside a locked cage."

"Of course it would, why, do you think I always stayed with the wizards for at least a month?" she answered back. An amused smiled appeared on the man's lips.

"I see, so are you going to leave me within a months time?"

She smiled back sweetly. "I don't think you'd allow me." And it was true. That surprised a laugh out of him.

"You're very bright." That ended all conversation.

The rest of the trip wasn't much. Small bits of conversation, occasionally he would try to persuade her but he stopped after another few days. When they finally arrived at a destination, they were in America. The place made Linda's throat tighten, she wanted to leave and run to her beloved sister Becka who was studying in Trinity College, Ohio, but she couldn't. The house Hastings, that's the only name she got from him, showed her was a regular two story home for a family of three. There were two bedrooms, one for her, one for him and a study.

0000

Often Hastings would leave early in the morning to do god knows what. She had tried following him but he always managed to elude her. In the end she stopped, for days she did nothing but talk on the phone to her 'acquaintances' and she even phoned Becka saying she was back in America. Her sister was happy but confused as to why Linda couldn't visit. One day, Linda saw the doorway to Hastings study was left slightly ajar. She had left the place alone, expecting it to be warded with magic but as she moved to close the door, her curiosity got the better of her.

The study was large, it was probably magicked into looking so big. The walls were lined with bookshelves filled top to bottom with large, small, thick and thin books. There was a running computer on an oak desk and lots of filing cabinets and folders among other things. She would have to look into those. She saw newspaper clippings on the wall from both America and England both having to do with some sort of magical disturbance. She read of murders, explosions, fires, and people running naked in fields of grass.

Then she booted the computer. It was a very good computer, very fast. Linda went from site to site, emailing people, making contacts and finding out who 'Hastings' was. She snooped into folders about different people and read scribbled notes left down by Hastings. This was how her day passed. Every day at 4:00pm she would leave the study, put everything back exactly as it was and leave the room. She wore gloves as well to leave no finger prints.

She did this for months, she learned much about Lee Hastings, or 'Leander' as his name seemed to be in this time. Apparently he was from Coalton Country, last line of the 'Hastings' who immigrated to America. It seemed he really was trying to free the servant guilds and wizards piled over top of each other trying to kill him. She had also met many interesting wizards who supported Linda, one was a man named Nicodemus Snowbeard. He had lived long before and was around 500 years of age. She had met him once, he had visited her for she was not allowed to leave Hasting's home.

Nicodemus seemed to know lots about everything, but wouldn't tell her. Becka had visited once to, she giggled as she wondered who Linda was living with and the enchantress herself was shocked that Becka was engaged.

Weeks slid into months, the months passed into half a year, then a full year. In that year, Linda had still not given in to helping Hastings and the two rarely spoke. He would often leave her to her own thing, but sometimes she caught him staring at her. In these times she felt awkward. Occasionally she found herself staring at him, his fine muscular body and his soft looking… these moments, she would hit herself for falling into the wizards trap. All wizards were notorious for being extremely handsome or beautiful.

A few times she had found herself feeling very self-conscious, when their hands collided she jerked back as if shocked by electricity and then suddenly felt embarrassed, but she hid these feelings with anger and annoyance while Hastings showed no emotion at all. Occasionally he brought wizards over, some woman some men. Men would often tease her, poke at her, Woman would smile at her and then run all over Hastings as if trying to prove they were better then a mere 'enchantress'. She paid them no heed.

In around 14 months, she and Hastings had indeed begun working as an awkward pair. Sometimes she informed him of events or people and he told her about events in the outside world. They never amounted to much though. Twice they had to pack in the middle of the night and run because wizards were coming to attack. Twice she had to huddle in a corner with him, in these times of huddling she often felt oddly comforted. These feelings scared her.

0000

"So… back to snooping I see," Hastings murmured, Linda glanced up sharply and nearly dropped the folder she was holding. His face was impassive but his voice was angry.

"Hastings," she gasped shocked. He took a step closer to her, but she held her ground. She held up her own emotionless mask and place the folder down calmly, leaning on the desk in a very casual manner. In reality, her heart was pounding, blood was rushing to her ears and she dimly wondered why he was staring at her face in such a way that made her feel as if she had acne all over her.

"Never learned what privacy was?" he asked. Another step. She didn't move, and tried hard not to push herself against the desk.

"Well you don't expect me to be your personal maid do you?" Linda was surprised at the calmness of her own voice.

"I have known that you have been using my study, I did not guess you would be reading into my… private files," Hastings glanced at the locked cabinet in the corner of the room, it hung slightly open. She felt a slight guilt stirring over her. She had always known that cabinet was especially confidential, she had gone to great lengths to retrieve the key to open it.

"I was curious," she murmured, the folders held quite valuable information on the history of the weir, detailed reports of some famous weir and weirlinds. She wondered about Hastings great interest in warriors but never spoke of it.

"Haven't you ever heard of-" she cut him off with a smirk.

"Curiosity killed the cat but answers brought her back," she said in a sing-song voice. For a moment he didn't speak and then he took a step closer and looked down at her, his voice cold.

"I had given you much freedom in this house Linda, I have always been a fair person, how is repaying my kindness by snooping into my business fair?"

She glared at him and then smirked, moving her face until it was inches from his, "Who said anything about fair?" his reaction was confusing and amusing. She had never seen Hastings jerk back so fast in such an un-elegant manner, and never had she seen him blush. A red tinge now dotted his cheeks and he glared at her with cold eyes. Cold eyes, not angry ones.

"Do not anger me enchantress," the venom in his voice hurt Linda a bit but she would never admit it, her pride wouldn't let her. Pride, such a sin it was.

"Don't anger me enchantress," she mimicked, she dodged his hand and skipped out of the room and entered her own room wondering how long it would before he stormed in and pelted her with flames of burning fire. The thought scared her, but half of her told her Lee would never do such an inhuman thing… would he?

She didn't have to wait long, she felt Lee's presence outside her door, it was near suffocating. The door was bending back and he opened it quickly before the door nearly flew off its hinges. Instead it slammed into the wall with a loud bang. The curtains of her window blew around and book pages rustled wildly.

"Some of those are your books you know," Linda murmured while sitting on her bed in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Fixing is not hard for me," Hastings answered.

"Well, well -So-Godly," Linda muttered back. He didn't answer. He just glared, glared with a hard iron stare. Linda glared back but it wasn't a glare of anger, it was more of a pleading glare that truly said 'I love you' but she hid that message well.

Lee glared at Linda, the enchantress, a bubbling hate filled his body. He wanted to reach out and shake some sense into her, tell her that he could be helpful. But no, no she was as stubborn as her grandmother. A pang of pain entered his heart at the memory of Susannah, but he shoved it away. He knew at any moment she would force him to do something foolish. She had done it once during a fierce argument. She had made him much a fool, he had called her a dog, she made him act like one.

0000

Linda smiled, Hastings was distracted, immediately she entered his mind. _You want to hop for Linda right?_ Then nearly laughed out loud as he nodded slowly and began hopping like a bunny. _Good, now hop right downstairs and prepare Linda a sandwich,_ a cruel smile appeared on Linda's lips as Hastings did just that. She didn't miss the anger in his eyes and the grit of his teeth as he fought her mind magic. Linda was strong though, even stronger than Hastings in mind magic.

_Keep your mouth shut little Hastings_ she cooed.

Downstairs she watched him grudgingly hop from fridge to counter as he prepared a sandwich, she asked him to prepare it in a way so he would constantly be hopping. Slowly she ate her sandwich as he hopped. His fists were clenched, she asked him to unclench them and place them on his head with his index fingers sticking out so they looked like cow horns. Then she asked him to moo. She grinned as his eyes flashed with anger.

"That's what you get for having your mind stray, angry thoughts aren't good Mr. Hastings," she whispered, her face inches from his. "Follow me," he did, she went to the living room. She turned, "Come here," Hastings hopped in front of her, she asked him to stop hopping. There was a pause as he glared at her. She grinned and her mind rushed as she thought of what to do next, but it came out of her mouth instantly.

"Kiss me," she never said where, she never said he had to be nice, but when he gripped her shoulders and kissed her full on the lips her eyes opened in shock. His kiss was soft, tender and his hold on her was strong but light. She would've fallen on her knees had he not held her up. Her mind let go of his but even then his kiss did not stop. He backed away slowly, a small twinkle in his eye. "Y-You could've…" she murmured, looking away from his face. She touched her lips slightly wondering if he had really just kissed her there.

"There is just something about you… something that draws me to you. Could it be your stubbornness or your defiance against me? Maybe your fearlessness? I don't know, but somehow… somehow…" he stopped there and she was glad he did. He looked at her, for the first time she noticed that his eyes were not angry when they glared at her, but confused, hurt… now they looked at her with care. She smiled tensely back.

"Lee…" the name sounded awkward and he moved closer to her, holding her slightly.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice soft and kind. She smiled.

"Kiss me again," and he did, without any persuasion needed.


	4. A Small Moment in Time

**Summary:** Linda has been kidnapped by some wizards looking for Hastings, she doubts he'll bother showing. It's not like he cares about her that much anyway

**Authors Note:** So this one I found in it's own separate document - I guess because at the time it didn't really seem to fit in to any of the other collections I'd already started up. It's just another way in which I imagined Lee and Linda getting together. Again this was also written in 2007 (do I need to keep repeating this?) so I've tried to edit things like grammar and spelling but largely left it untouched.

* * *

She felt fear grip her, would he come? Would he? It had been three days, it was nearly midnight. Would he get her? The wizards waited around her, grinning. They had already guessed the outcome. He wouldn't come.

"He's not coming, just as we thought," sneered one wizard, the leader.

"There is still an hour!" Linda answered back fiercely but her hope had already died. Why did she think he would come save her? Why? If Linda was in his position, not even she would save herself. Not after what she had done. Not after how annoying she must've been.

She hid her panic well, slowly the minutes went down, 12:00 was closing in. Then the 'bong' of a grandfather clock could be heard in the grand entrance of the mansion. Linda tried hard not to struggle out her bonds like a panicked animal. It took much self-control to keep her face straight and her breathing normal. She forced herself not to move, not to show fear. A wizard tilted her face up and she glared up at him, he grinned back.

"We'll have fun with you… little witch!" growled the wizard, his fingers burned and Linda tried not to wince. She succeeded, but a tear did stream down her face because of the pain.

"Still not gonna shout and scream? Damn girl, you're strong!" another wizard called, he was young, looked like a teenager.

They toyed with her, tortured her into revealing everything she knew about Leander Hastings, his plans, his goals, where he was hiding. She never opened her mouth once. Not even to yell. She was exhausted, the sheer willpower it took to keep her mouth shut for so long, the skin under her nails was bleeding. That's how hard she had dug her nails into her skin. The wizards laughed, one chucked flames at her, they narrowly flew past her face, burning the tip of her nose. Then they healed it, if ever so slightly and did it again and again.

Suddenly a yell was heard. The other wizards turned, another wizard fell, then more. One by one they seemed to drop lifelessly to the ground. Soon only three were left, the teenager, the leader and another wizard who seemed about middle-aged and very smart.

"Who's there? Come out!" called the leader of the group.

Nothing.

"Damn chicken," grumbled the youngest wizard. He fell dead a second later.

"Come on out… we can talk about this," murmured the leader again.

"I'm afraid talking, is out of the question," Linda sat up at the sound of the voice. Her heart skipped a beat and for a moment she forgot all about the torture she had been through.

"Who are you?" the leader whispered quietly.

"Good question, sadly… I'm not going to answer," A jet of flames spiralled quickly towards the two standing wizards, they ran… both… straight into a bolt of lightning. No remains were left. Hastings stood still, his hands raised slightly from his attack. Linda stared at him, wondering what he would do. He took a step closer and a ball of flame appeared on his right hand. He used his other hand to loosen the knots and set Linda's bounds free. She stood up shakily.

"Y-You… came…?" It came out as a question.

He didn't move. The darkness of the mansion closed in around them. Suddenly she felt herself wrapped up in a strong hug. Then Lee stepped back as fast as he had come onto her, he looked at the ground as if embarrassed.

"I was… delayed…" He murmured. Linda looked questioningly at his face.

"Um…" Linda murmured, she felt awkward. Lee Hastings had just hugged her. Why? "Why… did you come?" she asked.

He looked and stared at her, the look on his face, she couldn't read it at all. It seemed pained but she couldn't imagine why. He stepped closer to her, even closer until he was right in front of her and she had to tilt her head to look up at him. His eyes were dark, there was a wave of emotion that flickered in his eyes, but Linda couldn't read it. His hands reached behind her and pulled her close to his body. He held onto her as if afraid she would disappear. Then his grip loosened and Linda stepped back slightly, his arms were still wrapped around her. She was confused.

"I…" Hastings started awkwardly. The silence stretched.

"You…?" Linda persisted.

"Maybe… this will explain…" He murmured slowly, he pulled her in closer, hesitated and then held her close to him again. He tiled her chin up and stared into her confused eyes and then lightly kissed her on the lips. The light kiss soon turned into one of passion and Linda's arms which had been hanging uselessly at her side automatically wrapped themselves around Hastings in an attempt to hopefully pull him in even closer to maximise the feel of the kiss.

He stepped back first, awkwardly. Linda hid a smile at his uneasiness.

"Shouldn't get… carried away…" he muttered, not noticing her grin.

"Right…" she answered back. A rosy tinge was on her cheeks. "Um… Lee…?" she whispered, he nodded in the darkness for her to speak. "Thanks." She said lamely, "and… I'm… well, I'm sorry for being such a-" she was cut off, his finger was on her lips to silence her.

"a bother? Such a big annoyance?" a light smile played on the edge of his lips. "That's one of the reasons I think I have fallen for you," he whispered, his voice was husky. Linda stared back wide-eyed and then smiled herself and leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
